Captain America Comics Vol 1 67
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle2 = Design for Death | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker2_1 = Bob Oksner | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Human Torch and Toro have travelled to Greenwich Village to pay a visit to horror writer Ted Sparks and are shocked to find blood inside his apartment. But this turns out to be only a prop as Sparks has decorated his apartment with various props to help in his horror writing. They wonder how this sort of decorum might have an effect on the mind of the writer. They find Sparks as he is retrieving his mail in a peculator way: with a fishing rod. When they remark on his imagination, Sparks tells them that with all his imagination he cannot win the heart of his girl Peggy because he is not a "brute". He goes on to explain that she has spurned him after she asked him to darn his socks and even after she said that she would marry him and has been too busy to see him. He ignores the Torch and Toro's suggestion that she has been too busy to talk to him and that there is likely a rational explanation and goes to work on his latest story, a bloody revenge story about a jilted lover. The Torch and Toro leave Sparks to his work to go look for Peggy to talk some sense into him. Sparks begins to write and falls asleep. His dreams forms a demonic version of himself called Mephisto and it goes out to get revenge against all women. Mephisto goes to a circus benefit hosted by the Torch and Toro. There he douses the heroes flames and then grabs female trapeze artist Brenda Coleman. He offers his love to her but when she refuses he sends her falling to her death and flees the scene. He then arrives at an opera house and interrupts the performance to profess his love to the lead actress with a song. She finds his singing repulsive and so he ditches her to try and charm Taffy Cavanaugh a popular cover girl. When she refuses him because he is penniless he tries to kill her as well when the Human Torch and Toro arrive to stop him. They toss a fire ball at the villain catching him on fire... .. When Sparks suddenly awakens on his desk, his sleeve lit on fire by a candle and the whole series of events nothing more than a dream. Peggy, the Torch and Toro soon arrive and Peggy douses the fire. She explains that there is nothing wrong and gives him a new pair of socks which she had been busy knitting for him. Sparks thanks the Torch and Toro for sorting things out and tells them that he is happy again. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle3 = Catch A Killer | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Singer Who Wanted To Fight | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = At Papa Lenori's restaurant, singer Scotti Warren has grown tired of being a spaghetti tenor and wishes he could find a more famous living since his music career is not going anywhere, since it has proven difficult to save up money to pay for his own concert. He confides this in his girlfriend Martha, and the conversation is overheard by Jeff Mace and Betsy Ross who take pity over his plight. Suddenly boxer Killer Casey enters the restaurant and begins pushing people around. When he knocks over a waiter, Scotti decides to get involved and is surprised when he is able to knock down Killer down with a single punch. But before the stunned Killer can start a fight, his manager Hawk Martin quickly pulls him away, wanting to avoid ruining a reputation that he has built up for his boxer for the past three years. Scotti walks away from the situation wondering if he is not destined to be a boxer and decides to follow this new career path despite Martha's fears. When she expresses these fears to Jeff and Betsy, they are convinced that he will give up on this foolish notion in a day. However, they soon read in the paper that Warren is becoming an up and rising boxing champion in short time. Finding this suspicious, the two decide to investigate as Captain America and Golden Girl. Watching Scotti in the ring, they are shocked to see that everyone that Scotti fights has been throwing the fight and suspect that there is something suspicious going on. Golden Girl slips away to go meet with Martha, but happens upon Killer Casey and his manager discussing how they have been setting Scotti up for a fall and have him lose the upcoming match against Killer so they can cash in on the gambling bets. When Golden Girl tries to warn Scotti of this plot, he thinks that they are trying to get him to give up on boxing and refuses to turn down the fight. Captain America steps in and offers to help train Scotti for the fight. However in the ring, Captain America breaks Scotti's jaw so he cannot fight in the match and takes his place. During the match Killer Casey attempts to win the match by dousing his gloves in chloroform to blind Captain America. Despite this handicap, Captain America still manages to defeat Killer Casey in the ring. Having placed a bet against Killer Casey, Captain America used the receipts from the box office to help fund Scotti's music career, getting him the concert he always wanted to have. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Martha * Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | Notes = * Although the narratives of the Captain America stories identify Cap as Steve Rogers, as per the retcon of these appearances are attributed to Jeff Mace. He is identified as such in the summaries above to avoid confusion. * Mr. Zee in the story "Secret Behind the Mirror" has more than a passing resemblance to the DC Comics character Mr. Mxyzptlk. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}